


Saturday

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: It's a nice saturday and Qui Gon and Obi Wan are enjoying a nice picnic and cuddles outside





	Saturday

After they had finished eating, Qui Gon laid back on their picnic blanket gently pulling his lover down with him. Obi Wan got comfortable laying against his Qui Gon, sighing deeply and contently. "I wish we could stay out here forever." 

"Me too but we have a while. It's a nice day out here and we shouldn't let it go to waste," Qui Gon replied kissing Obi Wan's forehead. They were in their special place far from the temple and any nosy padawans or younglings. The sun was shining and the flowers were in full bloom all around them. A picnic and cuddles was a perfect way to spend their Saturday afternoon. 

Obi Wan sighed as he enjoyed laying out under the sun with his lover. They rarely got to enjoy time outside just the two of them but when they did, they ended up where they were now. Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon whose eyes were closed and hair was all over the place. Peace and love flooded their bond. He loved his former Master for as long as he could remember. Obi Wan remembered when he was 21 and drunkenly confessed his feelings for Qui Gon who didn't believe him because he was intoxicated but that was the only way he could confess his feelings. The next day, after helping Obi Wan sober up, they had a talk. Obi Wan had told him that he was serious about his feelings and was hurt that Qui Gon didn't believe him. Qui Gon had felt bad for not believing Obi Wan but Obi Wan had understood. If he was in his position, would he have believed someone who confessed their love while they were under the influence of something? He didn't think so. Of course, he would have had a hard time believing anyone loved him. Qui Gon had told him that he loved him back. They shared their first kiss shortly after that. It wasn't perfect physically but it was perfect. Obi Wan had never been kissed before so of course, there was awkwardness, but Qui Gon was patient and guided him through it. Getting together with Qui Gon had given him a piece of something that was missing-love and purpose and a sense of fulfillment. They were perfect together. 

"Stop thinking so much Obi Wan," Qui Gon teased his lover.

"Can't help it. I love thinking about us," Obi Wan said giving Qui Gon a kiss. 

"Stop thinking and just feel and enjoy these moments," Qui Gon said softly. 

Obi Wan did just that. Eventually, both fell asleep because they were so at peace and comfortable. They woke up to heavy winds. 

"I guess our nice day is over," Obi Wan said as the wind blew his robes up. 

"I guess so. It was nice while it lasted my Obi Wan," Qui Gon replied giving Obi Wan a kiss. Obi Wan smiled as he helped Qui Gon gather up their things. The wind picked up speed and Obi Wan couldn't help but get tickled over how annoyed Qui Gon was getting with the wind blowing his hair all in his face. 

"That's why I will never have long hair," Obi Wan teased as Qui Gon cursed. "And language like that is not nice for a proper Jedi Master like you."

"Enjoying yourself are you," Qui Gon asked with a scowl. Underneath his scowl, he couldn't help but appreciate hearing his lovers laugh. Obi Wan didn't laugh as much as he would have liked for him to. Obi Wan was usually so serious and took things too seriously. 

"I am. You should have brought something to tie your hair back with," Obi Wan snickered as they began their thirty-minute walk back to their quarters. "Or you could cut it off."

Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan like he said something offensive. "Cut this off? No way."

"I was joking," Obi Wan said as pieces of hair kept getting in his face. Obi Wan was highly amused and Qui Gon highly annoyed on their way home.


End file.
